This invention relates generally to engine starting systems and more particularly to starting systems for air starters for use on vehicles and the like. In prior art air starting systems, the pressure fluid is applied to the starter and the starter operated at self governed speeds, limited by the available air pressure and starter mechanical design. In many cases, this resulted in inefficient utilization of the available air pressure and occasionally cranking speeds in excess of manufacturer's recommendations.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.